Meme fun: YuGiOh
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: Just some meme stuff, may be updated with new memes sooner or later.


Author's notes: Ran across this meme while reading other things, and decided to do it just for the hell of it. Comments welcomed, flames laughed at and used to keep me warm in this Ra forsaken month of cold.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own it, though I stalk it, yes I do. No money so no point in a lawsuit, people.

Meme: Yu-Gi-Oh

By: BlackLadyCharon

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Mahado(Dark Magician) and Bakura

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Squee! Glomp! Imminent banishment to the Shadow Realm, that or I'd just faint.

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Bakura looked at the poem above the door, and then grinned like a monkey before laughing.

Like hell a weak little spell like that was keeping him out of all those magical goodies! He strode into Gringotts, and two hours later, there were several very empty, very creatively booby trapped Wizarding vaults.

(I am a divider, I divide)

Mahado watched the group circling him, hands hidden in the over long sleeves of his Cheshire Cat sweatshirt, debating. Since that incident, he'd been less then on top of his game, the warp and weft of the Shadows weakened in this locked up city. And now these black tar spitting creatures had him cornered.

Or they did until some lunatic throwing **lightening** came crashing through them.

(First one is in Harry Potter, going through Gringott's for fun. The second is in the video game inFamous.)

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

Hmm, dream pairing… I guess Mahado anyone, anymore…

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

(Less then random pick, more for the lulz then anything else.)

"You just stole me, card and all, right off the Duel Disk and started running! What in Ra's name were you thinking, Tomb Robber?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. Geeze, Pharaoh's gotten a bit more athletic since Ancient Egypt…"

"Dark Magic Attack! Help! Pervert Tomb Robber!"

**What would their first date be like?**

"This has got to stop. Does Yugi or Atemu even know where I am?"

"Pipe down, how many dates would take you to see the Emperor's treasures?"

"**TOMB ROBBER YOU BROKE IN HERE! NOT TO MENTION KIDNAPPING ME AGAIN!"**

"Well, so much for stealing those unnoticed…"

**Now…dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

Well, if he looked at it, the modern clothes had their uses. Jeans were durable, and had **pockets** to put money in and loops to hang belts off of to keep his cards nearby and the trenchcoat gave him an 'I am a badass.' look. Still, he missed the really old days, before becoming the Dark Magician, linen loincloths and golden jewelry… which if he was going to be terribly honest with himself, he'd let Bakura steal for him anyway now.

He didn't know how the mage stood let alone managed that much energetic dueling in all of this. Loose linen shirt, loincloth, shorter underrobe, long purple robe, knee high armored boots, helmet, staff, chest and shoulder armor, and heaven's knew what else. Cosplay be damned, he was mugging the first male with suitable clothing he came across!

Still, he did look damned good.

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

"…Bakura, hand me back over to the Pharaoh, NOW."

(I am a divider, I divide)

"And now I'm going to finish staking your guts out all over this parking lot…"

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

The street child was scruffy, filthy, nearly naked and had an open wound near his eye, but Atemu was clinging to him like a monkey. The Prince chattered away while the other boy cringed, watching Mahado, the guards who had seen him, and the food he'd been trying to steal in equal measures.

"Hi, wanna be friends? Hey cool you're hair's white, I've got sweets wanna share?"

Mahado was not looking forward to explaining this to Atemu's father. If he'd known of the disaster to come that had been drastically altered by this chance meeting, he wouldn't have wasted any time in scooping Bakura up and promising to protect him against all the evils in the world, and a few that were out of them.

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

(Note: Mikan is an OC Hikari for Mahado.)

"So Mahado, the Tomb Robber stole what trying to win your affections? Want some soda?"

"Melon soda, and I don't want to repeat that in public. Pasta for dinner?"

"But out of a sex shop? Why? And yeah, pasta sounds good. Ramen?"

"We're getting odd looks, Mikan. And no, I don't want a repeat of that Ramen incident."

"…That was totally Bakura's fault, not me and Ryou's"

"Right…"

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

This was so wrong. So very, very wrong. But Seto had agreed, and for one week, Jono was in charge of Kaiba Corp.

Seto was still trying to figure out how they'd ended up with a yaoi doujinshi division, and who had put Ryou Bakura of all people in charge of it.

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Bakura strikes me as the type to be a champ, given his previous occupation as robber of tombs. So does Mahado, given that anyone that can move that well in that much clothing as the Dark Magician has gotta be flexible.

Dance offs between them usually end up with the game and system banished to the Shadow Realm, though.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

_**(Song: Gimme That Girl.)**_

There was something just crazily sexy about Mahado in the morning. Longish hair in tangled mess with the brush dangling from the ends, kohl not yet applied, chasing Mana around the kitchen because she had his headdress and was playing dress up. Barefoot, swearing to the Gods he was going to break her apprenticeship if she didn't hand it over that Gods damned moment.

It made Ryou want to weep, knowing what would happen to the mage priest, at what could in all honesty be considered his hands.

(I am an Ending, I end.)

Well, consider yourself tagged to write something with this.


End file.
